


Dark Red

by nancy_mcfly



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy_mcfly/pseuds/nancy_mcfly
Summary: Two months ago, Robbe and Sander started sleeping with each other. Robbe is madly in love with Sander and in the midst of a steamy hook up, the truth comes out.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 245





	Dark Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for all the love on my previous fics. I'm back with another oneshot because that's all I have time for. Even though were in quarantine, I am still so busy. But I'm happy to say that I took my last final on Friday and have officially graduated from college which is crazy. Anyway, please enjoy this smutty fic of my two favorite boys realizing they love each other.
> 
> Title comes from Dark Red by Steve Lacy.

“Come on, dude. You haven’t been out with us in forever. Let’s just get drunk and have fun.” Jens has been pleading with Robbe to go to a house party for the past twenty minutes.

“Jens, I’m not in the mood. I just wanna chill tonight.” Robbe says, but he can already feel his resolve slipping.

“Put this on and you’re coming. I’m not taking no for an answer,” Jens says as he throws a shirt at Robbe. Robbe groans and rolls off his bed, accepting his fate.

All Robbe can feel is the coldness of the bottle in his hand the pounding vibrations in his feet. Oh, and also Sander’s piercing eyes trained on his back. Robbe knows what’s going to happen by the end of the night, it just depends on when. And, God, if Robbe isn’t starving for it.

“Hey, man, where’s Sander?” Aaron asks, popping up beside him. 

“He’s over there, talking to Senne,” Robbe motions with his beer. 

“Hey, so what’s up with you and Sander, huh? You guys finally official?” Aaron asks with a smirk, nudging Robbe with his shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” Robbe asks, his face starting to heat up.

“Oh, come on, as if we haven’t noticed you two leaving every party together and you not coming home until the morning covered in hickeys,” Aaron says with an eye roll.

He’s not wrong. There had been something going on between them. If only Robbe could figure out exactly what it was. One night about two months ago, things started off as they usually do with Robbe spending the night at Sander’s apartment. One thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together. Ever since then, they’ve taken every opportunity to do it again. But Robbe still doesn’t know what their situation is because they never talk about it. Robbe just spends the night and the next day, they act like everything is normal.

“I always stay over at his place,” Robbe tries but he can feel his lie falling apart as soon as it leaves his lips.

“Sure,” Aaron says skeptically but decides to leave it at that, much to Robbe’s benefit. “I’m gonna get another beer, you want one?”

“No, I’m good, thanks.” Robbe is content to be a wallflower, watching the party unfold before him. While he watches, his mind drifts to the only person who ever occupies his thoughts. You see, as shaky as the situation is with Sander, Robbe has made the situation even worse because he has been in love with Sander since the moment they met three years ago. For Robbe, Sander is the only person he can envision spending the rest of his life with. Everything in his life comes back to Sander and Sander has no idea. Which is why it hurts him so much to do this. Because he wants as much of Sander as Sander will give him, even if it means they’re never really together outside of Sander’s bedroom. 

Robbe can see Sander sneaking glances at him and a smile plays at his lips. It’s only a matter of time before Sander makes his way over, hints that he wants to leave, and Robbe will go with him, gladly. 

“Enjoying the party?” Robbe asks Sander fifteen minutes later when Sander finally appears at his side.

“Eh, it’s alright. I’d rather be doing something else, though,” Sander replies, a glint in his eye.

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” Robbe replies innocently.

“You.”

Robbe mouth gapes for a second. Sander has never been this straightforward about their transgressions.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Sander whispers in Robbe’s ear. Robbe nods his head silently, not trusting his voice. It is so like Sander to pull out the one-liners and Robbe falls for them every time.

They waste no time in hurrying out the door, Sander pulling Robbe along like he can’t wait any longer.

The moment they enter Sander’s room, Robbe pushes Sander against the closed door, immediately crashing their mouths together. His movements are frantic and desperate as he slips a leg between Sander’s and grinds hard against him as they kiss. Sander groans in Robbe’s mouth as Robbe’s movements pick up, clearly not wanting to waste any time and willing to come right then and there, in their pants like horny teenagers. 

“Wait, Robbe,” Sander abruptly pushes Robbe away and Robbe whines at the loss of heat. Sander slowly backs Robbe up and pushes him onto the bed. He quickly climbs on top and reconnects their bodies, grinding down slowly. Robbe gasps at the pressure.

“Please, Sander,” Robbe says desperately, bucking his hips up but Sander stops him with a firm hand on his waist.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Sander whispers in Robbe’s ear as he continues his deliberately slow grinding movements. “I’m gonna make you feel so good. Can I make you feel good?” Sander’s lips connect with his neck and Robbe nods frantically. He’s never been more turned on in his life.

Sander continues his ministrations up Robbe’s neck, not missing a spot, and Robbe feels a chill go down his spine. The small movements of Sander’s hips keep him achingly hard but don’t push him any closer to climax. Sander slips one warm hand under Robbe’s shirt as the other pulls his shirt away from his neck so he can suck at his collarbone. Robbe lets out a broken moan as his eyes roll back in his head.

There’s so much affection and touching and adoration and love it’s almost overwhelming. He’s never been touched like this by anybody. Sander moves his face out of Robbe’s neck and their eyes meet. Sander’s hand comes up to cup Robbe’s jaw and he gently rubs his thumb against his cheek before connecting their lips for a tender kiss. Robbe’s heart almost breaks with the love flooding out and all he can do is try to reciprocate and push as much feeling into the kiss as he can.

“You’re so good, Robbe,” Sander whispers. “This is so good.”

Sander’s hand finally slides all the way up to push Robbe’s shirt up and they disconnect just long enough for him to pull his shirt off. Sander’s lips are on his skin again, moving lower with more intent but just as deliberate. When his tongue circles around his nipple, Robbe’s back arches off the bed and his hand immediately finds Sander’s hair. The only word coming out of his mouth is a constant chant of Sander as Sander moves away from his nipple and kisses down his stomach. Sander starts to undo his belt and Robbe realizes how shaky Sander’s hands are.

“Are you okay?” Robbe asks, grabbing Sander’s hands to still them.

“Of course,” Sander says and moves back up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “You’re so beautiful.” Sander’s smile could light up the universe and Robbe knows he could never love anyone else now. Not when he’s been allowed to experience this.

“I just can’t believe you let me do this with you,” Sander says, moving back down again. 

“What, have sex with me?” Robbe responds with a laugh. 

“Not just that,” Sander says, still serious. “This whole experience. It’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

Robbe’s grin disappears but the light stays in his eyes. He reaches down to cup Sander’s cheek and he leans into it, his eyes closing. Robbe thinks he could live in this moment forever.

Sander makes quick work after this to undo Robbe’s belt, pulling his pants and underwear off in one quick moment. He starts kissing up Robbe’s inner thigh, slowly moving closer to where Robbe wants him. Robbe is about to protest and tell him to get on with it when Sander finally devours him and the words die at his lips.

Sander is good at everything in bed, if Robbe’s being honest. But this. This is always incredible. Sander has left him seeing stars just from a blowjob. This time, however, he’s taking his sweet time on Robbe’s cock, rubbing his lips on the thick vein underneath, sucking on the tip before taking him all the way down again. Robbe feels like he’s about to go out of his mind with pleasure, his hands fisting the sheets.

Just before he thinks it can’t get any better than this, Sander moves a finger between his cheeks and rubs a dry finger against his rim.

“Oh, fuck,” Robbe’s eye fly open and he looks down at Sander, Robbe’s dick still in his mouth. He pulls off quickly.

“Is that what you want?” Sander asks innocently. Robbe nods again and pushes himself down against his finger.

“Okay, just wait a second, baby.” Sander gets up from the bed to grab the lube and condoms stored in his nightstand. He comes back quickly and settles himself between Robbe’s spread legs. He coats his fingers generously and rubs them together to warm them up. His other hand goes back to Robbe’s dick, stroking him slowly.

“Are you ready?” Sander asks, rubbing against his rim again.

“Yes,” Robbe breathes and Sander’s finger breaches his hole. Robbe mouth opens in a silent scream.

“Fuck, yes, Sander,” Robbe whispers. Sander begins to move his finger and Robbe groans, his fingers grasping at the sheets. The stretch is just on the right side of painful and Robbe can’t stop his hips from pushing back onto Sander’s fingers as he adds a second.

“Does it feel good?” Sander pants and Robbe looks down to see Sander’s eyes blown wide, looking at every part of Robbe like he wants to devour him.

“Oh my god, yes, Sander,” Robbe tries to answer but he can’t seem to form a cohesive sentence, the pleasure clouding his mind.

“Tell me. Tell me how good it feels.”

“So…g-good. You, your fingers-fuck,” Robbe can’t stop the gasp when Sander slides in a third. Sander keeps stroking his cock as he pumps his fingers, scissoring them and twisting his wrist until he finally hits the spot that makes Robbe see stars. Robbe arches of the bed and clenches around Sander’s fingers, both of them moaning at the feeling.

“Fuck, don’t stop, Sander.” Sander picks up the pace, hitting that spot over and over again and it’s all Robbe can do to keep still.

“Can I fuck you?” Robbe has to grab the base of his dick to stop himself from cumming right then and there. Robbe only nods, not trusting his voice. He’s never wanted anything more in his life.

Sander slowly eases his fingers out before reaching for a condom. Robbe pulls Sander to him before he can and smashes their mouths together. He presses their bodies together, dragging his nails down Sander’s back, making him hiss. He quickly realizes how neglected Sander’s cock has been as Robbe has been the only one receiving. He reaches down and starts to stroke Sander’s cock. Sander’s mouth goes slack and he drops his head onto Robbe’s chest, his breath coming out in pants. It’s not the most comfortable position but as long as Sander feels good. He starts to rub with more enthusiasm before Sander stops him.

“Wait, wait, Robbe,” Sander breathes as he grabs Robbe’s wrist. “Let me get in you first.” He places a heavy kiss on Robbe’s lips before he reaches for the condom again. He quickly rips it open and rolls it on his hard dick. He leans back on his knees between Robbe’s legs and coats his cock in lube, stroking slowly. Robbe swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

When Sander leans back over him and starts to position himself, Robbe can suddenly feel his heartbeat pick up. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. His breath starts to quicken as he gets lost in his head. As if Sander can read his mind, Sander quickly smooths a hand down Robbe chest. He starts placing tender kisses up his chest and to his neck, knowing how touch calms Robbe down. Once Robbe’s breath slows down, Sander leans up to make their eyes meet.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Sander asks hesitantly.

“No,” Robbe says quickly. “Just…go slow.” 

Sander nods and gives him a small smile. He looks down to position his cock and slowly starts to push in.

Robbe’s head falls back onto the pillow as he gasps at the pressure. Sander’s breath gets heavy as he moves achingly slow, inch by inch. Robbe can feel his body start to warm at the feeling. Soon, Sander bottoms out and Robbe has never felt so full. He can feel Sander start to tremble above him, trying to keep himself still until Robbe tells him to move. Once Robbe feels himself relax, he suddenly becomes impatient.

“Move, please,” he breathes and Sander wastes no time in rolling his hips into Robbe. Robbe’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he lets out a broken moan. He’s never felt like this before. He reaches for Sander and pulls them chest to chest, squeezing his arm with one hand and tugging at his hair with the other. Sander quickly picks up the intensity but keeps his thrusts slow so Robbe can feel every inch of him. 

“Fuck, Robbe, look at me,” Sander whispers. Robbe struggles to open his eyes, tilting his head up until their eyes meet. Sander reaches his free hand up to cup Robbe’s cheek. The movements of Sander’s hips make it hard to keep his hand still and his thumb slides into Robbe’s slack mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Sander whispers as Robbe starts to suck on his finger.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Robbe,” Sander pants. “Does my dick feel good?”

“Yes,” Robbe gasps.

“Who else makes you feel this good? Tell me no one else makes you feel this good.”

“Fuck, Sander,” Robbe says. “There-there’s no one else.”

“Tell me I’m the only one,” Sander says, moving his head to Robbe’s neck and picking up the pace of his thrusts. Robbe can’t respond; he only pulls him tighter, his arms wrapping around him.

“Tell me, please,” Sander says brokenly, the desperation muffled against Robbe’s skin.

“It’s-it’s just, fuck, it’s just you,” Robbe breathes.

“I love you.”

In just one second, Robbe’s whole world stops. Sander said it. He had actually said it. The words, they were like music. They spread and tingled through his veins. Everything he was so unsure of, Sander just confirmed. Sander loves him. He can’t help but imagine what life can now be like – filled with kisses and cuddles and love. A smile widens on his face and he is just about to respond in kind when he realizes Sander has stilled above him.

“Robbe, fuck, I’m sorry,” Sander starts, leaning away from him. “I didn’t mean to say it, I swear, it just slipped out.” 

Of course. He knew it was too good to be true. He didn’t mean it. There was no way that Sander could love him. And knowing the truth, the real truth, it breaks Robbe’s heart. Because he knows that things have changed. Now that it’s been said, he can’t keep pretending anymore. He can’t keep pretending he’s not in love when he knows Sander doesn’t feel the same. And he has to end this, whatever it is between them. But if this is the last time Robbe gets to have this, he wants to make it count.

Sander moves to pull away but Robbe stops him with a touch on his arm.

“It’s okay,” Robbe croaks out, plastering a smile on his face. 

“Really?” Sander questions. 

“Let’s just…can we keep going?” Robbe leans in to kiss Sander and Sander returns it hesitantly. 

“Are you sure?” Sander whispers.

“Please.”

Sander enters him again and Robbe moans in pleasure. Sander’s thrusts begin to pick up speed, but this time, it’s not enough. Robbe wraps his legs around Sander, using his hand to push on his ass to urge him on. His nails are digging into Sander’s back so hard that he knows it will leave a mark. One last memory. He’s trying to memorize the way his skin feels under his hands, the warmth of his chest against his, the pressure inside of him. Sander starts to pull his head out of his place in Robbe’s neck, but Robbe pushes him back. He’s afraid if Sander looks at him, he might cry.

“Harder,” Robbe begs. Sander obliges and picks up the pace, his hand tightening on Robbe’s waist. Robbe is moaning louder than he ever has, trying to drown out his own thoughts.

“More, please,” Robbe asks again, moving his hips to get Sander deeper and deeper. Sander moves his hand to intertwine their fingers and Robbe can’t take it anymore.

He quickly flips them over and begins to ride Sander in earnest. He has full view of Sander’s eyes in this position but still he avoids them. Instead, he’s memorizing every detail of Sander’s face as it contorts in pleasure. Sander has his hands on Robbe’s hips, trying to keep up with Robbe’s fast pace.

“Fuck, Robbe, slow down, I’m about to come,” Sander pants. Robbe just continues his movements, reaching down to pull at his own cock as he feels the heat building in his stomach. Sander throws his head back as he comes with a loud moan and Robbe follows quickly after. He makes sure to keep his eyes open to watch him come. They quietly stare at each other for a second, just their breathing filling the room before Robbe rolls off without saying a word.

After Robbe gets them cleaned up, he sits on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do.

Robbe can feel Sander’s eyes on his back. “Is everything okay?” Sander asks quietly from behind him. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Robbe responds monotonously. “But I think I should go.” He stands up and starts pulling on his pants.

“But you always stay the night,” Sander says. Robbe doesn’t respond and keeps getting dressed. He isn’t sure he can answer without his voice cracking.

“Is it about what I said?” Sander asks again.

“No.” That is all Robbe is able to get past his lips.

“Then why are you upset?” Sander asks, more confidently this time.

Robbe suddenly gets exasperated. Why is Sander asking him this? Shouldn’t he want him to go? He didn’t want to do this now, right this moment, but he feels like he has to. If only so he can leave without breaking down.

“Sander, it’s fine,” Robbe responds, running a hand down his face. “I, I just don’t think it’s a good idea for us to do this anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Sander says worriedly, standing up from the bed to stand in front of Robbe. “I thought we had something good.”

God, please don’t make this harder than it has to be. “I’m sorry, Sander.”

“Robbe, please. Don’t do this,” Sander steps forward and grabs Robbe’s hand. “I promise I won’t say it again. I know you don’t feel the same way and I tried to keep it casual but I couldn’t help but catch feelings. I promise, I won’t say it again but just please, don’t leave. I don’t want to lose you.”

Robbe is so shocked he can barely respond. “What are you talking about?”

“Look, I know we started this casual thing and for a while, I thought it was working. But the more I got of you, the more I realized that I was feeling something more. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable because you don’t feel the same way about me. But, please, I really don’t want to lose this, us. You’re my best friend.”

“You love me?” Robbe says, dumbfounded.

Sander sighs, looking down. “Yes, Robbe. I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

Robbe mind is whirling. So, Sander meant it? As overwhelmed as he is by what Sander said, the only thing he can register is the fact that Sander thinks Robbe doesn’t love him. As if Robbe could do anything else.

“Do you really think I’m not in love with you?” Robbe’s mouth moves before he can stop it.

“What?” Sander asks incredulously.

“I thought you wanted this casual thing and I went along with it because I wanted at least a part of you. But I didn’t think it would hurt this bad. And then you said I love you, and then you said you didn’t mean it and I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t do this to myself because I wanted so much more.”

“Oh, Robbe,” Sander says softly, cupping Robbe’s face. “I definitely meant it. I just freaked out after I said it because I thought you wanted casual. I thought that you would think I was getting too attached and want to end it.”

“Please, just kiss me,” Robbe breathes and Sander wastes no time in smashing their lips together.

“I love you,” Sander says as soon as their lips break apart, moving to pepper Robbe’s face in kisses. “God, I’ve been wanting to say that for so long.”

“I have been in love with you,” Robbe giggles between kisses. “since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Please, come back to bed,” Sander says with a smile, tugging at Robbe’s arm.

Robbe laughs as he allows himself to be pulled into the bed and under the covers with with promises of kisses and cuddles and whatever else he can think of.


End file.
